


【臣隆】現實中對喜歡的人傲嬌是沒有結果的

by natsukimizuba



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba
Summary: 一個傲嬌過頭追妻火葬場的故事
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

3JSB tsim

*劇情純屬虛構

*OOC有慎入(應該)

正文↓

登坂廣臣最近看了個真人真事的故事。

簡單來說，故事主角A跟B是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，感情一直都很好。或許是相處久了感情太深，漸漸的A因為覺得害羞，開始刻意和B保持距離。兩人感情依舊，比如一起出去玩、發文祝福等樣樣不缺，就是在實際相處的時候A會刻意拉出一道距離。但被其他人起鬨時又欲拒還迎的推拒，十分微妙。

看完之後，廣臣心情一直很複雜。

這不就是在說他嗎？

原來世界上還有和他一樣的人？

登坂廣臣和他的相方「今市隆二」從VBA時就在一起，且同為主唱，相處時間要比其他成員要長，了解的也更多。

和故事中的A一樣，就因為相識時間長，又總是膩在一起，不知何時，他莫名地開始擔心是否親暱的太過明顯？一方面是他們是藝人，一舉一動都會被放大呈現在觀眾眼前，太明顯的行為說不定會引起甚麼騷動；一方面，是他確實害羞…..說來也挺矛盾的，他擔心過於親近的動作，會暴露自己喜歡隆二的心情，同時卻又在心裡想著：他知道吧？他應該是和我有一樣的想法吧？

就這樣，帶著期待與妄想持續了好幾年。

然而他慢慢發現，隆二也開始主動與自己保持距離了。比如：演唱會開始前圍圈喊口號，原本中間可能只隔一個人，現在他直接站到最遠的對面去；上節目時坐的位置，除了自己故意留出的那一小小塊空位，現在那空格的距離貌似增長了十公分；甚至視線也不常看向自己了！之前就算自己不看他，還是能感受到他在看著這邊啊！

……為什麼？

我不要這種發展啊！

登坂廣臣在心中吶喊，抱著頭趴在桌上思考。

故事中，B有猜測A是不是喜歡自己，彷彿看破一切，並釋懷的默許A的舉動。

這才是他想像中應該要有的發展啊！在不捅破窗紙卻知彼此心意的情況下，保持這種曖昧不清！

結果這是怎麼回事？

難道……他以為自己討厭他？

在受盡了多位進進出出工作人員的奇怪目光後，登坂廣臣赫然得到了這個結論。

隆二很天然，有點呆不是一天兩天的事，也是大家公認的。但自己卻仗著他們是相方，認為他應該要知道自己心中在想甚麼，即便很久以前被鄭重批評過，仍是改不了這個習慣，同時也會把自己心裡所認為的當成是他的想法。

自以為非常理解彼此，實則在不知不覺中，將兩人間的鴻溝越挖越大。

怎麼辦……

遲來的頓悟讓他深深體會到「動漫裡的傲嬌都是騙人的」這件事，讓他如今陷入追妻火葬場的境地。

相信現在挽救還不算太晚，但是該怎麼做？

直接來一計直球？隆二好像比較喜歡這種直白的方式……但這太突然了，會不會嚇到他？

假裝粉絲送匿名情書？……不行，我的筆跡和遣詞用字方式他一看就知道是我，這點我還是有自信的！

找助攻？故事中AB的朋友總是會在旁邊起鬨，或許我也需要一個幫忙製造機會的人？

左思右想，在被第十位工作人員眼神關愛後，登坂廣臣決定──在不被任何人，包括助攻本人都沒發現他意圖的情況下，設計情境，讓助攻推近自己和隆二的距離。再來只要自己不要那麼傲嬌，他肯定很快就能發現自己的心意！

心動不如馬上行動，登坂廣臣立刻抄起手機開始動作。

然而行動總趕不上變動。

首先，他知道隆二現在和岩田在一起，便傳了訊息請岩田幫他買東西，叫隆二先回來，這樣就能成功製造出獨處的機會，誰知道人半路就被健二郎拐跑了；再來，活動結束在後台拍大合照時，都已經裝的很自然挨著隆二站好，兩人也同步比出剪刀手，NAOKI卻從中間擠了進來攬住他們的肩；就連最後搭車回家，都想好說「誰誰誰待會兒不是還有事？」把他們支開，再借工作之名說要回公司討論歌曲的事，藉此和隆二搭一台車，誰知還沒開口，NAOTO就拉著人說他們兩人約好了喝酒，他隨機應變本想找理由跟，結果Elly又跑出來搗亂。

這跟預想中不一樣，根本有沒有助攻都沒用啊！至少最後也給個「你們還要討論歌曲啊？那你們加油，要好好相處喔！」之類的話阿NAOTO桑！

首次積極出動，卻慘烈收場，使他有些挫折。

但再怎麼受挫，也沒有比知道隆二以為自己討厭他的衝擊來的大！

都已經繞了這麼一大圈，這點小小的阻礙擋不了我！

助攻沒有用，那就自己來！

近日登坂廣臣為這些事十分煩躁，一心只想著如何巧妙地將心意傳達給隆二，晚上連覺都睡不好。

此時的他覺得自己彷彿一個初戀的青少年，千方百計想追喜歡的女孩，既甜蜜又苦惱。然而在思考的過程中，又讓他覺得羞愧到不行──要不是堅持著這沒用的傲嬌，也不至於這個年紀還在體驗初戀的感覺……

連日的睡眠不足，加上疲勞累積，今天一整天頭昏腦脹的，待節目錄製完畢實在沒精力和大家胡鬧，便招呼了一聲，先上保母車休息。

因為在車上的關係，總沒辦法安心熟睡，沒多久就被由遠而近的談話聲吵醒，想來是成員們回來，準備出發前往下個地點。

雖然只淺眠了一會，但這種時候，短暫的睡眠反而意外的讓精神更好，至少他已經清醒許多，頭也不疼了。

本想起身將隨意丟在隔壁座位的行李移開，好讓其他人上車就座，忽然一段無心的對談傳來，敲在了他心上。

「阿咧？隆醬去哪了？」

「他說他去廁所。」

「又去？」

是阿，又去，我離開前不是才去一次……不對！這不是重點！

這意外的消息，讓廣臣靈光一閃，連日的憂鬱彷彿撥雲見日了。

他一秒收回準備起來的動作，靠回窗邊繼續裝睡，還不小心因為太著急額角撞上窗戶，只能忍著疼裝沒事。

「臣還在睡啊？」

「最近他好像挺累的，我們小聲點吧！」

成員們陸續上車，見還在”熟睡”的廣臣，都自動降低了音量，繞到後面的座位坐下，全然不知此刻他心裡正雀躍著。

沒錯沒錯，到後面吧！等會兒隆二上來就可以坐我旁邊！

這是他除了裝睡之外，不把行李移開的原因。

他很認真地假裝閉目養神，同時也豎起耳朵聽著成員們的小聲談話，等待最佳時機進行下一步動作。

「啊！隆二來了！」

終於，他聽見健二郎小小喊了一聲，隨後聽到有些急躁地踏上車的腳步聲。

就是現在！

一睜眼，隆二正好走到面前。此刻的廣臣幾乎使出畢生的演技，壓抑著那緊張而狂跳不止的心臟，擺弄著表情，作出一副剛睡醒的模樣，一邊自然地拿起占了一個座位的行李放到自己腳邊。

「快坐下吧！要開車了。」

不止神情，連剛睡醒時發不出聲的沙啞嗓音也滿分到位！

登坂廣臣對自己的表演不能再更滿意，剩下就只有隆二明不明白他的意思。看他愣愣看著自己的樣子，說實話他還真有些擔心……

如廣臣所見，隆二呆呆地愣著。

上車時，他見廣臣還在休息，便自覺地放輕腳步，想往後方的Elly那走去。誰知他突然醒來，還空出了座位，如果沒會意錯……這是要自己坐這兒？

是嗎？如果是那還好，如果不是他會不會不高興？還是算了……但如果是，我卻走掉的話，他豈不是太沒面子了？

短短幾秒鐘，隆二腦中頓時塞入了平時根本不會有的龐大資訊量，當然，他的腦袋也運轉不過來。

許是見隆二久久不就坐，廣臣平靜的表面下不免也有些慌亂。所幸，此時他遇見了有史以來第一個助攻──

「大家坐好了嗎？準備開車了！」

司機先生時機合宜的一句話，讓廣臣抓了機會，以視線在隆二和座位上來回流轉，示意他：「沒錯，就是坐這！」

隆二回過神，在司機和廣臣眼神的催促下，乖乖坐了下來。

見最初目的達成，廣臣稍稍鬆了口氣，閉眼靠上椅背，一邊在心裡打著算盤。

而不知道廣臣心裡在想什麼的隆二，見他重重舒了一口氣，以為他還不舒服，出於關心便率先開口，反倒讓登坂廣臣受寵若驚了。

「有好點了嗎？」

「恩……還有點暈。」

「沒事吧？要吃點藥或擦點什麼嗎？」

「沒事，應該再睡一下就好。」

「那你睡吧！到了我再叫你。」

「恩。」

被隆二這麼溫柔的關心著，廣臣覺得自己高興的都快飄起來了！但形象還是要控制好。

說完這句話，隆二真的就沒有再打擾他，安安靜靜的。廣臣卻覺得焦躁，偷偷睜了隻眼，見他正滑著手機，也不知道在給誰回訊息，臉上笑得那麼開心。

見他這樣，心裡突然又很不是滋味，但他現在就是在裝睡，又怎麼要求人家跟一個在睡覺的人互動呢？

還是得想個辦法……

於是，登坂廣臣再度發揮他的演技，搖頭晃腦的，裝出一副睡得很不安穩的樣子，果然立刻就獲得了隆二的關心，輕輕扶著他靠回椅背。

眼看這招有用，便不厭其煩多試了幾次，最後，乾脆得寸進尺的頭一歪，靠上隆二的肩膀，手也裝作不經意滑落，靠在他大腿邊。

廣臣清楚感受到身邊人為這突如其來的接觸肌肉一陣緊繃，但他沒有推開他，甚至在他像大型犬一樣亂拱著尋找舒適位置時，主動挪了挪肩膀的高度，讓他躺的更舒服。

如此溫柔的舉動，使廣臣心中甜蜜的無與倫比。俗話說：「不願嘗試，連機會也不會有。」真是太正確了，真後悔以前的自己到底在堅持傲嬌什麼。

廣臣靠著隆二的頸窩，感受他微高的體溫，沁入髮絲、頭皮，以溫熱緩解著自己緊繃發疼的腦袋；這個位置，隱約能聽到他脈搏的跳動，數著那規律的聲音，自己心裡也逐漸平靜；還有垂到自己額前的鬢髮，隨著呼吸動作來回掃動著，癢癢的，但輕輕柔柔的很舒服……

此時，他體會到了前所未有的幸福感，以及不知第幾次的懊悔。

這些……是不主動靠近他，絕對感受不到的阿……

以往，因為拒絕接觸，與眾人一樣只知道隆二表面的溫柔，直至此時，才真切感受到他那自骨子裡沁出，如水一般，溫婉包覆一切的柔和……

直到現在才了解他……這樣的自己，有什麼資格作相方，又有什麼資格喜歡他，還自認他也要喜歡自己……

登坂廣臣從沒覺得自己這麼愚蠢和慚愧過……

他閉眼，皺著眉懺悔著。突然，有什麼靠上了頭頂。反射性睜了眼，只見隆二的手滑落在腿上，手中的手機沒有使力握住，只輕輕箍在掌中。

由於靠在肩上，無法看見隆二的臉，但聽著越趨緩慢的呼吸聲以及手的動作，可以知道，他肯定是睡著了。

廣臣不由得輕笑。

說到了要叫我，結果自己睡著了。

不過也不免讓人心疼。這段時間自己狀態不佳，讓隆二花了更多精力來協助和彌補自己的空缺，他一定也十分疲憊。

……辛苦了，對不起阿……

廣臣默默在心裡唸道，一邊小心翼翼拯救出在隆二手中岌岌可危的手機。

經過諸多複雜的思考，如今一點睡意也沒，便習慣性拿著手中的東西把玩著，雖然那不是他的手機。

將隆二的手機在手裡翻來覆去，無意間點開了螢幕，一眼看見鎖屏畫面上的相機圖案，鬼使神差的滑了開來，轉成前鏡頭，兩人的臉便出現在畫面上。

終於看到隆二的睡臉，廣臣忍不住又露出笑容。

如果拍下來，之後他看到會怎麼樣呢……

躊躇不定的手指在螢幕上畫來畫去，最終還是關起螢幕，另外掏出自己的手機，按了兩三下快門。

看了看畫面，心滿意足按下保存後收起，再次閉上眼，一下一下數著那規律的呼吸，跟著他的節奏，終將氣息合二為一。

……我不會再躲了，所以，你也快點喜歡上我吧……

TBC or END(?)

==================================  
某天從同事那聽來的故事，第一反應就想到了臣隆，這不是太適合了嗎!!!???(同事粉健臣沒敢當面講只能自己默默碼文ˊˋ...  
(但後來聽說原來是浪配www


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omi奮發進攻的後續

3JSB tsim

*劇情純屬虛構

*OOC有慎入

================================

體驗過一次被擊中心臟般的悸動後，登坂廣臣更加不厭其煩的開始為喜歡隆二這件事下更多功夫，一次次猛烈的進攻，幾乎讓他忘了自己的人設。

但為此覺得不適應的似乎只有隆二，畢竟是最直接被針對的目標，和其他成員提出疑惑時，只得到「搭檔親近點很好阿！」的回應。

對音樂以外的事不擅長思考的隆二，完全不明白為什麼廣臣突然之間轉了性，明明多年來都有意的與自己保持距離，自己即便不知道為什麼也順著他的意了，現在又是怎麼回事？

所以說他的相方如果不說，他真的猜不到他在想什麼，不然當初也不會因此吵到NAOKI桑都發火。

終於，心煩意亂的他又一次找了健二郎提出他的疑問，希望這個團裡的大哥哥能給他一個準確的解答。

「你不覺得臣最近很奇怪嗎？」

「有嗎？怎麼奇怪？」

「就是......」

隆二艱難的在腦中搜索適當的說法，以免讓人聽起來覺得雙vo關係很差，至少別讓團員再擔多餘的心。

「……他現在總會主動找我說話，有時候也會告訴我他的想法，還會找我出去……」

「那很好啊！你不是總覺得他什麼都不告訴你嗎？」

「是沒錯，但總覺得哪裡不太對……」

就拿前幾天發生的事來說──

“來我家吧。”

當廣臣對他說出這句話時，他大概愣了足足一分鐘。

距離上一次去他家，已經不知道是幾年前，大概是剛出道的時候吧？

由於太過驚訝，沒餘裕多做思考，只一邊想著好難得，便一邊答應了。

一直跟到了家門口，才想到問找他來有什麼事。廣臣忙著開門，沒聽清楚，只恩了一聲作回答。

進門後，隆二因為疑惑得不到解答，狀況一直不在線，邊想邊擺好鞋子，慢吞吞地走進客廳，卻見廣臣手拿遙控器，一臉困擾得看著冷氣機。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「空調不會動，是壞了嗎？」

現在正值夏天，若不開空調，室內溫度可達到快38度，待著不動都難受，何況兩人剛從外面回來，燥熱得不到緩解，反而因為待在室內而更加悶熱。

也許是炎熱影響心情，廣臣顯得十分急躁，按遙控器的動作也愈發粗魯。

「我幫你看看吧？」

眼看再不阻止，遙控器就要面臨被拿起來摔的危險，機械畢竟不是那麼簡單的東西，摔一摔就會好，若真砸了，這房間大概也沒法待了。

藉著過去當職人的經驗，工業的知識不在話下，就算領域不太一樣，簡單檢查一下問題還是可以做到的。

於是，在廣臣擔心和過意不去的目光下，隆二爬上他搬來的梯子，三兩下就拆下了冷氣的外殼，檢查起內部機械狀況。

接下來他做的事以及下意識作出的解說，廣臣沒有一句明白，只牢牢扶著梯子看他上上下下。本來打算問問有什麼能幫忙，在聽到一句「啊！你家冷氣有壁虎死在裡面。」就打退了堂鼓，還是乖乖扶梯子實在。

不一會兒功夫，問題貌似處理完了，同時，隆二也脫得差不多了……在這麼躁熱的空間中跑上跑下的勞動，隆二早在不知第幾次上下梯子時，上半身就脫得只剩一件薄薄的白色背心了。

那之後，廣臣眼中就只有日光燈下，那逆著光的完美肉體……不對，那認真的身姿。晶瑩的汗珠凝聚了光，沿著揚起的下頷線，匯集至下顎，再順勢滑過喉結，流過鎖骨，進到胸口中央那條若隱若現的溝，最後消失在衣領間，成為布料和肌膚間最好的黏著劑──被汗水浸溼的背心，完整服貼在身上，隨著動作的變換，便能勾勒出不同地方肌肉美麗的線條。

這樣的景色……很常見阿，哪一次訓練不是這樣？還能直接把衣服脫了！但今天……可能場合不同，地點在他家，而且就他們兩個人，總覺得特別把持不住！

正當他沉浸在自己美妙的視覺世界中時，隆二突然開心的拍了下手，轉過頭來。

「這樣就行了！臣，幫我拿一下外殼，裝回去就好了！」

還在恍神的廣臣被這麼一叫喚，才猛然回過神來，眨了眨眼掩去筆直到太過明顯的視線，應了一聲便慌亂地去尋找方才被他隨意擱置的冷氣外殼。

也許是擔心自己炙熱的目光差點被發現，倉皇躲避時竟忘了自己的手正放在鐵梯折疊的凹槽處，隨著身體移動，直接把指節送進了夾縫間。

這一夾疼的他瞬間驚醒，痛呼了一聲，反射性一抽手，卻忘了自己原本扶著梯子的目的。被這麼一揮一撞，重心在上方的梯子頓時失去平衡，連帶使上面的人也陷入了危機。

「隆二！」

手指的傷痛歸痛，但眼看重心不穩的隆二就要跌落下來，哪裡還有時間去管傷得如何，展開了手臂就要去接。

此時，令他驚訝的是，身體雖然處於緊張狀態，腦袋卻很有餘裕的在思考一些亂七八糟的事。

這是甚麼美妙的機會！簡直就是天註定！來吧隆二，我會接住你！跳進我懷裡吧！

廣臣從來沒有靈感如此豐富的時候，短短零點幾秒的時間，腦內閃過無數光輝閃耀、曖昧旖旎的畫面。

然而……

隆二原本不穩的身形突然一個大幅度扭轉，連帶移動了腳下的梯子，彷彿黏在腳上一般，晃動了幾步，最後穩穩定在地上。

「好險，還好感覺沒有生疏了……臣？」

「……」

隆二鬆了口氣後，望向下方朝他半舉著手，僵在原地的廣臣，露出疑惑的表情。

此時廣臣腦中取而代之的是數萬隻草尼瑪奔馳而過。

「哇！雖然很厲害，不過你們沒事吧？」

健二郎先是對隆二的職人技能滿點好笑了一下，隨後仍不忘關心兩人的安危。

「我是沒事，就是臣的手指夾傷了。」

「那幾天還想說他手怎麼包成那樣，原來是這樣傷的。」

「恩……」

後來健二郎進入開導後輩模式，似乎遺忘了隆二所說廣臣奇怪的狀況。

他沒有問，隆二也沒有主動再提。話題隨著他東拉西扯逐漸跑偏，但隆二心中的疙瘩依舊殘留在那。

他沒有告訴健二郎，在他快摔下去的時候，第一眼看到廣臣投射來的是那炙熱到過了頭的目光。在那一瞬間的眼神中，他看到的除了緊張、擔心，更有興奮、期待、渴望……再多的他不敢想下去……

他承認他在這方面的確比較遲鈍，也許有會錯意的可能，但僅僅一剎那眼神交會，視線中強烈的感情便直接破除了他的猜測。

由於太過驚訝，連帶身體反應都主動先選擇了逃避。不做工人之後，他有多久沒和梯子感情這麼好了……

逃過一劫後，兩人呆呆地互看了一陣，後來隆二還是先躲開了，才發現廣臣被夾傷的指節紅腫，還冒出血珠。

見到人受傷，他有些驚慌，許久不用的鐵梯容易生鏽，完全無法想像上面會有多少細菌。

他幾乎是用跳的爬下來推著人先去清洗傷口，自己三兩下把空調處理好，跑去問了正在流理台沖洗傷口的人醫藥箱放在哪，找到後又跑進廚房，拉著人到客廳將手仔細擦乾，準備上藥。忙前忙後，搞得比傷者本人還要緊張。

廣臣靜靜望著端著自己的手，夾著棉球一臉凝重始終不敢下手的隆二，心中忍不住暖了起來，雖然讓他這麼擔心很過意不去，不過難得能見到他眼中滿滿都是自己，仍不禁暗中慶幸這傷受的真好。

「抱歉，害你受傷了……」

「這跟隆二沒關係，是我自己不小心。」

棉球碰上傷口時的刺痛讓廣臣本能的縮了縮，這個反射動作似乎驚到了隆二，反應簡直比傷口受到刺激的廣臣還大。

包紮的過程中，隆二愈包愈委屈，貌似認為是自己多管閒事才害他受傷，無論怎麼安慰都聽不進去，讓廣臣覺得既無奈又莫名其妙。

印象中，隆二不是這麼弱勢的人，雖然個性溫柔時常什麼都說好，但從來不是個沒原則沒底線的人，該表達的時候總會很自信的表現出來，怎麼在這個時候……

……不，是總在面對自己的時候……

「隆二，你……這麼怕我嗎？」

最後，廣臣得出了這個結論，然後見他猛地瞪大眼睛望向自己後又別開。

想想自己曾經自私的行為，使隆二時常需要艱難揣摩他的想法，處處遷就他，以致最終演變成兩人逐漸疏遠的結果，不過他沒想過會到這個程度，所以在看到隆二的反應時，除了意外，還很受傷……

隆二沒有意識到自己的神情已經完全暴露內心的無措，低垂的視線不自然地飄移，試圖尋找適合的話語來反駁。

「……我沒有怕……」

「那為甚麼總躲我？」

「有嗎？」

「我看向你的時候，跟你說話的時候，站在你身邊的時候，要拉你的手的時候，全部都在迴避我。」

「……」

「還是說你討厭我？」

「討厭我的是你吧？」

不用兩三句，隆二便被逼出了真心話。由於回答得太快，說出口後頓時反悔，再次低下頭，轉移注意力般的開始收拾醫藥箱。

廣臣好不容易等到隆二的心裡話，可心情卻複雜到了個極致。

「我沒有討厭你……」

「沒關係，你不用解釋，就算你不說，我也會尊重你的想法。」

「所以你疏遠我也是因為這樣？」

「既然你討厭，那我離你遠點你也比較開心吧？我不想讓你更討厭我……畢竟我們還是工作上的夥伴，影響到工作就不好了……」

這樣一來一往的試探，加上前面已經說溜嘴，隆二索性說開了，一股腦將這麼久以來自己的考量和委屈隱忍全說了出來。

說話時，頭始終低低的，沒有看廣臣一眼，但廣臣仍捕捉到那低垂的眼眸中，化作水光呼之欲出的委屈，看的他心都疼了。

「可能我的行為讓你誤會，但我真的沒有討厭你。」

「有任何事都可以提出來討論，我不希望你遷就我。」

「我沒有，你相信我。」

「……那能告訴我之前為甚麼突然開始跟我保持距離嗎？」

「因為我……」

激動之下，在廣臣心中醞釀了幾萬遍的語句差點要衝口而出。他慶幸自己反應過來，而更多的，是害怕，因而卻步。自己做了這麼久的努力，隆二一點反應也沒有，甚至更加退卻，那現在突然向他坦白，會不會讓他們連現在的關係都保持不了？

一想到這，一股恐懼油然升起，看著隆二不安又疑惑的眼神，一時竟組織不了語言，只能沉默以對。

他不說話，隆二也沒有出言相逼，只是原本期待他能給出答案，還帶有一些神采的雙眼逐漸暗了下去，窄小的雙肩往前聳起，縮起了身體，雖然是極細微的動作，卻充分表達了他的失望。

廣臣發現了，更加強烈的恐懼感埋沒了方才的恐慌。

如果這是最終的結果，那麼今後他們之間的隔閡將永遠不會消除，很可能除了工作之外，不再有任何聯繫，僅僅是工作上的夥伴，不是熟人，不是朋友，自然也不可能會是戀人。

這不是他想要的……他不要……

「因為我不想造成你的困擾。」

有了一個明確的結論，廣臣的思緒突然清晰了起來，下一秒嗓子便自然而然出了聲。

「有些事情我不想說、不想讓你發現，是因為你太溫柔，總會先去思考別人而忽略自己。成功時總想著感謝別人，遇到問題了就把錯誤往肚子裡吞自己消化，你頭腦線很短不擅長思考的。」

「喂……」

「抱歉你別生氣，你總要我把心裡想的說出來，但我不想說出來之後讓你麻煩，然後又怕不說你又自己瞎琢磨，才乾脆藏深一點別讓你碰。結果看來是我沒把握好，讓你誤會了。」

此時的廣臣思路異常明瞭。他沒有正面回覆隆二的問題。他巧妙的隱藏起了感情，僅訴說著近日這份情一直困擾著他的地方，錯亂了時間順序。反正無論是之前還是現在，癥結點都是在於他的「喜歡」，是他現在還懼於讓隆二知道的。

「所以後來我發現了，知道這樣不行，才開始改進。」

待他說完，只見隆二睜著眼也不眨，愣愣的，也不知道聽明白沒有。

見他這樣，廣臣是又好笑又著急，忍不住握住他的手反問了一遍，才招的他回神，帶著一點不確定，弱弱的問。

「……真的是這樣？」

「都害你誤會了我還要騙你嗎？」

「其實你不用想這麼多，我沒關係……」

「就是知道你會這樣我才想這麼多。」

一聽隆二又要開始多慮，廣臣乾脆地打斷他。

「現在我們講開了，以後我也會像現在一樣，盡量表達我的想法讓你知道，但是你不可以太顧慮我而多想，好嗎？」

語落，等了一陣子，終於盼到隆二緩緩點了頭，廣臣鬆了口氣，露出安心的笑容。

「說好了？」

「恩。」

「不生氣了？」

「我沒生氣……」

「以後不躲我了？」

「不躲了。」

「好！來吧！特地找你來，重要的事都還沒做。」

「你不是找我來幫你修空調嗎？」

「怎麼可能！」

那天後來廣臣拖著他玩了遊戲，說他最近想練一隻新角色，想著重頭打練等級無聊，便叫他一起玩。結果手受傷了沒法玩，最後變成了遊戲教學。

隆二平時不玩遊戲，手把怎麼拿都不知道，所以一開始打從心底的抗拒。但經過廣臣手把手教學，倒越玩越有興趣，而且是屬於入迷到身體會跟著遊戲角色一起動作的類型，讓廣臣在後面看著，好幾次忍不住笑。

後來見他玩得意猶未盡，便直接借他帶回去了，說自己那時候本來就買了兩套，一套當備用，絕對不會告訴他一套是最近才買因為他本來就有這個目的。

等手好了之後，廣臣照之前說的練了隻新角。他非常熟練，很快就打到了和隆二同樣的等級，並且仗著自己是經驗者，多教了很多他不知道的東西，比如隱藏技能、組隊、交友、結婚(？)，當然這些都是照著他想好的劇本走。

自從一起玩遊戲後，他們總算有除了音樂之外的共同話題，有時聊著聊著，自然而然便帶入其他生活瑣事。因此，彼此互相了解，關係也比之前好了好幾倍，除了工作時間之外，也經常能看見兩人膩在一塊。

主唱之間關係融洽，成員們當然喜聞樂見。

不過有時隆二不按常理出牌還是會嚇到人的。

NAOTO：「你們兩個什麼事聊這麼開心？」

隆二：「我在說我們(遊戲角色)結婚的事！」

成員們：「蛤？！！！」

廣臣：「……(忍笑)」

END

後記：

這是第一篇臣隆文，太久沒寫文，又沒做好規劃，都不知道我在寫啥了，想到啥就寫唄www結果就是成功讓人物崩壞了(哭笑

雖然喜歡三代目沒有很久，但總會覺得雙VO之間存在著一點不知道怎麼說的距離感......也許是因為自動帶入CP，讓我過於注意這些細節，可能這就是他們正常相處模式。可還是希望他們能靠近點，能多一點互動阿……

算了，反正這只是我的妄想，大家隨便看看笑笑就好，我會認真努力往另一個架空長篇邁進的！


End file.
